


两看相厌

by rockkabye



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockkabye/pseuds/rockkabye
Summary: ooc预警





	两看相厌

01  
他不喜欢牛奶。  
黄仁俊却嗜奶上瘾，一罐炼奶可以直接倒着吃不带虚的。  
偏偏这样两个人会在一起，说谁都不会相信。

床上，罗渽民重重的压着他，用牙齿啃咬着嘴唇，细密的吻转而到了通红的耳根，他轻轻地咬了一下，黄仁俊就跟全身被电流通过一样刺激的浑身一抖，下面就差点要泄了出来。  
罗渽民低沉的笑声从头顶传来，黄仁俊有些羞恼地用被子捂脸。

他知道敏感点在哪里。

罗渽民做爱向来简单粗暴，倒完润滑剂，待性器被那层软肉包裹后只会发狠的贯穿，完全不管不顾身下人痛苦的呻吟。  
这种没有任何感情的性爱，仿佛只是为了发泄欲望。

但今天的他很温柔，不仅做足了前戏，还换着法儿的挑逗着黄仁俊最敏感的地方。  
他的手慢慢的在光滑细腻的肌肤上游离，更像是情色的抚摸。  
黄仁俊突发异想地抬起头，用舌尖舔了舔罗渽民喉结，手上也不消停地摸着对方结实的腹肌。  
罗渽民被这猛的一刺激也顾不上温柔了，用手抬起下巴，嘴唇狠狠的吻上去。  
一会儿后才依依不舍地放开，等他喘了口气，又将他转过来，两个赤裸的躯体此刻才真正的紧密贴合在了一起。

他说不清罗渽民现在对他是什么样的感情，有些时候甚至觉得他很无情。

即便如此，他又沉溺于这种无情中无法自拔。

比如他们做爱的时候从来都不会讲情话。  
平常像是恋人间的话语也从未曾对彼此说过。  
也难怪知情的朋友们都打趣说这两个人在一起跟不在一起都没什么分别。

那也是，总比老死不相往来的好。

从第一次见面起，他们就谁也看不惯谁。  
黄仁俊讨厌罗渽民对谁都是一脸假惺惺的温柔。  
他也知道罗渽民也看不起自己。  
最让他心里不平衡的是，罗渽民每次考试排名都比黄仁俊前一名，黄仁俊被迫当了一年多的年级老二，每次李楷灿总是拿这件事跟他说笑。

罗渽民其实很莫名其妙，自己又没对他做什么，黄仁俊怎么这么对他意见这么大。不过他也不是喜欢这样上赶着去贴别人冷脸，只能视若无睹。  
一来二去两个人关系不好已经成为众人皆知的事情了。

但也许是一点点的接触发现，两个人才能走到一起。

偶然一次他闻着罗渽民身上淡淡的香味，完全不像其他人常用的那种有着浓重味道的古龙香水。这种类似洗衣粉的味道倒是让他觉得很舒服，连看着人都顺眼了许多。

两个人独处的时候，黄仁俊总是喜欢从背后抱住他，像只小猫一样用脑袋轻轻地蹭了蹭他的后脖颈，迷恋的闻着他身上的香味。  
罗渽民告诉他那是蜜桃味的香水。

 

02  
这天李楷灿拉着郁郁寡欢的黄仁俊到了酒吧想让他解解闷。  
黄仁俊不要命似的一杯接一杯咕咚咕咚往喉咙里倒酒，抹了一把嘴角溢出来的泡沫。  
“你干嘛对他这么大成见？”  
“不知道，”他顿了顿，又把杯子放在吧台上。  
“我就是看他不顺眼。”  
李楷灿瞄了他一眼，一边手指轻轻敲着酒杯，示意服务员倒酒。  
“我看你就是看不惯人家长的帅。”  
黄仁俊哼了一声，很是不服气。  
“胡扯！我长这么帅还用得着嫉妒别人？”  
“那你就是喜欢他？”李楷灿凑近了对他挑挑眉。  
“……”  
“不然你干嘛老盯着他，别扯了。”  
黄仁俊低头不语，干脆间接默认了。

李楷灿怎么这么了解他。  
是，他承认，虽然表面上对罗渽民很有意见，但是第一眼见到就对他莫名的关注。如果不是真的在意，那还是什么呢。

黄仁俊拉着李楷灿从酒吧出来，两个人在马路边上发疯似的又唱了一会不着调的歌。  
这时黄仁俊手里还抓着个啤酒瓶子，正歪歪扭扭的要倒在一边，手腕突然被人紧紧拽住了。

他抬眼一看，罗渽民精致的五官在街灯破碎的光影下显得更加立体分明，英气逼人的眉毛一蹙又显得眼神有些狠戾。  
他的喉咙里突然又涌起一股莫名的干渴，一把搂着对面人的脖子，对着那张有些干裂的嘴唇就亲了上去。

叫了辆计程车，罗渽民搂着他坐在后座上，一路上被他闹的欲火焚身，这只醉酒的野猫发了疯似的对他又是乱蹭又是乱挠，他只好侧着腿把身下支起的帐篷遮住。

黄仁俊没有醉得透彻，反而很清醒。如果罗渽民此刻能回头看看他，一定会发现他的脸是做完了恶作剧一样的坏笑。

他是故意的。

03  
罗渽民急忙地开着门外的密码锁，等一开门就把他摁在墙上，两个人嘴唇相贴狠狠地吸吮着，舌尖在口腔里来回纠缠，涎水色情地不断从嘴角流出。

罗渽民双手也不停地忙活着解开腰带，终于将两人身上所有的衣物褪去。

黄仁俊被一把推在了床上，罗渽民压了上去，舌尖来回地在胸上的两点打转，被刺激得通红，他使坏的用指尖对着乳头用力一捏，黄仁俊忍不住尖叫了一声。  
此刻有些难耐的抓挠着身下的床单，情难自禁地扭着屁股顶着那根肉棍，他不知道如今的渴求更让身后的欲望又涨大了几圈。  
“说，你是不是欠操”  
罗渽民不想那么快就给他，故意在外边磨磨蹭蹭，问着身下被情欲折磨的两眼泛泪的可怜人。

黄仁俊被这污言秽语刺激的更加难耐，张嘴却说不出一句完整的话，只有一声比一声浪荡的呻吟。  
“嗯……啊……啊……”

“想要吗？”  
他又哼哼了几句，  
“……我……我要…”

“要什么？”  
罗渽民用一根手指探入了后穴，不紧不慢地扩张起来。用嘴唇贴着对方敏感的耳朵，有些恶意地问道，  
“这个吗？”

黄仁俊摇了摇头，也许是酒精作用，也顾不上什么，用肉穴夹紧了那根手指不让它出来。  
“要……要渽民的……肉棒，进……进来……”听到这句话，罗渽民猛的把手指抽了出来，连带着一趟湿湿滑滑的粘液。

 

他进入了。  
性器开始猛烈的抽插起来，发出啪啪的响声。  
第一次本是要温柔一些，只是身下的人扭动得厉害，后来只是不管不顾地冲刺。  
滚烫的阴茎在甬道里不停的律动，直到被肉穴狠狠的一绞，终于射了出来。性器不断吐露出粘稠的液体，沾满了股间。

这天晚上不知道做了几次，罗渽民才放过他。  
待情欲褪去后，两人的呼吸才渐渐平稳下来。

第二天醒来，黄仁俊发现自己浑身赤裸地躺在在床上，宿醉后头痛还未恢复，这才动了一下胳膊腿就发觉全身酸痛。  
窗帘被拉开了，阳光有些刺眼，他眯了眯眼睛，看见罗渽民正背对着他，发现有动静后转过身来。  
逆着光却显得格外的耀眼迷人。  
黄仁俊不由得看着那张他曾经又爱又恨的脸，现在看着心脏却控制不了的疯狂跳动。  
看他一脸痴愣的模样，罗渽民轻轻地笑了，用着有些低沉的嗓音说，  
“仁俊啊，和我交往吧。”

 

04

两个人交往后两个月，有一天罗渽民忙着跑去办公室送材料没带伞，被突如其来的暴雨淋了个透。却没曾想这回去就大病了一场，一病就是好几天。

那天黄仁俊知道他生病了，嘴上倔着说不管他死活，结果二话不说下了课就直冲他的宿舍去，又是忙着端水喂药又是哄睡觉。

等到他的室友都离开后。  
黄仁俊便在一旁候着他，罗渽民迷迷糊糊地看着他，眼神迷离。  
这个样子倒是难得一见。

他装作指责的模样，趁着现在这个机会教训他。用手指点着他的额头，  
“以后不许感冒了。”  
罗渽民轻轻地点点头，喝完了药有些困意，便迷迷糊糊的睡了过去。  
他因生病脸色有些苍白，还皱着眉头。黄仁俊用指尖轻轻摩挲着，似乎要把那皱痕抚去了一般。  
又看了看周围，趁着没人偷偷亲上他的脸颊，笑得十足像只餍足的小猫。做完这一系列的事情，他又觉得有些害羞，迅速地转过脸去。

不过他不知道的是，  
在他说完那句话后，罗渽民嘴角有些微微上扬的弧度，转而又很快消失。  
感冒药带来的副作用让他昏昏沉沉地睡了一觉。

罗渽民难得能踏踏实实的睡了一觉到天亮。醒来后便觉得浑身舒爽，看到黄仁俊歪着脑袋，正枕着一边手臂趴在床边睡觉。  
他抬手摸了摸黄仁俊细腻的头发，却被这柔软的触感触动了一般，内心突然涌起一股难言的情绪。  
罗渽民俯下身，轻轻地在他耳边呢喃。

“我爱你，你也别感冒。”

 

End


End file.
